Broken
by IceyFangz94
Summary: This is just a song fiction. It's after Naruto's fight with Pein. Naruto has defeated Pein, but Hinata died. Sakura couldn't save her in time. This song is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I hope you will enjoy.


Broken

Summary: This is just a song fiction. The setting is after Naruto's fight with Pein. Naruto has defeated Pein, but Hinata died. Sakura couldn't save her in time. This song is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I hope you will enjoy.

**Hinata: IceyFangz15 doesn't own Naruto. I do. **

**Naruto: And she doesn't own Hinata either! She's mine!**

***Hinata blushes and hugs Naruto. Naruto smiles and kisses her.***

***Thud* Naruto: Hinata! Are you ok? Oh my Kami! IceyFangz15! Help Hinata!**

**Me: This is getting a bit weird…I'm going to start this Song fic now…**

* * *

_Konoha_

*Bang* Sakura knocked on Naruto's apartment door. She had a worried look.

"Naruto! Are you ok? You have been so quiet these last two weeks." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied. He was sitting on his bed, looking down.

"Can I come in?" Sakura opened the door and walked over to Naruto. "You know it's not your fault. Hinata did what she did to save you."

"I…I know. It's just that she l…loved me. How come I was so stupid! I didn't notice that her blushing was because of her crush! Now I will never get to tell her…I loved her too." Naruto let out a sob and put his face in his hands.

"Naruto… You know, Hinata is still here." Naruto looked at Sakura. "I haven't known Hinata for that long, but I knew she loved you a lot. I bet you that she is still looking after you. She wouldn't want you to be like this." Sakura smiled.

"I guess you're right." Naruto reached for his guitar by his wall. "You know, this guitar was given to me by her. I treasure this because it is my very first birthday present." He strummed a couple of strings. It had a beautiful sound to it. Naruto closed his eyes. "I even got some time to learn how to play."

Sakura looked at Naruto's soft smile as he played his guitar slowly. 'He seemed to be at peace. Maybe…'

"Naruto, can you write a song?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I can. Why?" Naruto seemed confused.

"Why not write a song about your feelings for Hinata. I think she would like that."

"…Yeah. I guess I will. I'm going to ask Tsunade-sama if I can play it to Hinata on top of the Hokage tower. Thanks for giving me this idea."

"No problem. It's nice to see you back to your old self. I can't wait until your performance." Sakura smiled back at Naruto.

"Can you sing with me? I'm going to make it a duet. You can help sing Hinata-chan's parts."

"Alright, if you want me to. I'm going to go. See you." Sakura left the apartment.

Naruto strummed his guitar and then he hit a note. "This is it," He whispered.

_A month later – Hokage Tower_

Naruto was on top of the Hokage Tower. He had his guitar strapped on and a microphone in front of him. Sakura was standing next to him with a microphone in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto starts strumming his guitar. (please play the song as you read)

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away"

A light appears behind them, but Naruto doesn't notice.

"I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Hinata, as an angel with white wings that lit up brightly, appeared behind Naruto. She started to sing with him.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough"

Hinata drapes her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto leans into the touch, but continues to sing.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Naruto continues to play his guitar and Hinata walks away from Naruto.

"You've gone away.

You don't feel me, anymore.

She walks over to Sakura and whispers into Sakura's ear. Sakura gives Hinata the microphone.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away"

Naruto opens his eyes abruptly and looks over and Hinata. His sapphire eyes widened with shock. Hinata looked at him, eyes still pale lavender.

"There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Naruto walks over to Hinata, still playing. They both sing at the same time.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough"

By now, all of Konoha is standing on the bottom of the tower. They hear the singing, but they don't see any girl singing with Naruto.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Naruto sings to Hinata, voice still strong. Hinata looks into Naruto's eyes. There's only music, no singing. The people on the bottom can feel a strong aura near Naruto.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away" (2x)

Naruto touches Hinata's face, but she just smiles sadly and disappears slowly.

"You've gone away

You don't feel me…anymore."

Naruto drops his hand that was still suspended. "Hinata. I love you," whispered the heartbroken Naruto.

The End

* * *

**Hinata: You killed me? Why?**

**Naruto: I'm going to kill you for making Hinata leave me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

**Me: Hey! I didn't kill Hinata on purpose! I love her! She keeps you out of trouble! Giant Eraser Jutsu! **

***A giant eraser pops out of nowhere and erases the Narutos.**

**Me: Sigh…It's so hard to keep these guys under control. I need to go take a break.**

**Hinata: IceyFangz15 needs reviews. Please review so I can get Naruto back!**


End file.
